Previously
by D. Destiny
Summary: 'inbetween scene' from Insurrection...something short, & sweet to counter the angst from Katara :) ***sequel added*** Reviews *please*!!! :D
1. Previously rating G

**~Previously~**

Author:             D. Destiny

Paring:             T/R

Rating:             G

Setting:            Pre-Briar Patch.

Note:                Just a short little interlude to satisfy Gloria's need ;)

Disclaimer:       If you really want one, just mail me okay? ;)

**~Previously~**

"Come in." Will Riker walked into the quarters, just like he had so many times before. Only this time he froze in his steps as his eyes fell on her.

Deanna was standing near her couch. A long, white gown hung loosely around her frame, thick dark ringlets encircled her obsidian eyes and her hair was disheveled.

"My god Dea, you look exhausted!"

"Why William, you certainly know how to flatter a girl." For a moment Will grinned, but then he moved to Troi's side and guided her to sit on the couch. He pulled her head against his chest and enveloped her body with his arms.

Deanna tucked her feet underneath her and snuggled closer against his warm body. Tenderly he kissed her hair before asking the question burning in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired." In response Riker placed a finger under her delicate chin and made her face him.

"Deanna, you're *not* just 'a bit tired'." The concern that showed in his blue eyes made it impossible for the Betazoid to keep up her facade any longer. Heavily sighing she dropped her head back against his chest.

"I'm fine, really. I've just been working a lot lately. Psycho-evaluations, our recent Away Mission, organizing the meeting with Regent Cuzar for today and now this thing with Data. The Captain asked me for a full profile about the Ba'Ku and their way of life and on top of that the sudden change in our mission and the fact we'll enter the Briar Patch in thirty-six hours has the entire crew a bit apprehensive and frightened." A second sigh ended her explanation. Silently Riker agreed with her observations; he too had noticed the crew's apprehension about entering the Briar Patch and he had to admit; he was a bit reluctant himself as well. He realized there must be an enormous strain on Troi's empathy and mentally he kicked himself for not realizing sooner.

"Shall I ask Beverly to give you something to sleep?" Immediately her body tensed.

"No!" She sensed his surprise over her sudden reaction and quickly explained. "Those drugs mute my empathy and that...that frightens me." Will knew that such an admission from Deanna Troi was rare and felt privileged she confided in him. He also remembered how scared she had been when she'd lost her empathy temporarily a couple of years earlier.

"You need to sleep Dea."

"I will. Please don't call Beverly."

"Okay, but I will give you the day off tomorrow." To his surprise she didn't even object. For a reason he wasn't even aware off he felt like talking and so he did. "The meeting this afternoon with Regent Cuzar went perfect Dea. Everyone was having a good time."

"Hmm, hmmm." Riker smiled at his friend's mumbled response and stroke her hair while continuing talking. Content Deanna focused her senses on him and listened to his voice.

"The food was delicious. Only I think next time we should be more careful with the synthehol." He remembered the Regent's behavior after just two glasses of synthehol all too well. "I kinda liked the beatwork-thingie they had for Captain Picard though...Dea?"

Silence.

"Deanna?" Realizing she'd fallen asleep he allowed himself a few moments to study her now peaceful features. 

Reluctantly he eventually got up and scooped her in his arms, careful not to wake her.

He laid her down and lovingly tucked her in. After spending a few minutes marveling at her beauty he gently kissed her cheek.

"Sleep tight Imzadi." And left to find his Captain.

~*+*~

After having talked to Picard about a day off for the Ship's Counselor Will went to check on Deanna before going to bed himself. To his surprise, and concern her found her fully awake sitting on her couch.

"Deanna?" The look in her eyes when he met them was one of pure guilt and even a slight bit of shame.

"Oh Will. Thank you for your care, but you really didn't have to come back." He quickly moved towards her, all the time holding her gaze.

"I'm glad I did." His voice was sterner than he had intended it to be, but she didn't seem to notice. The slight dropping of her head was all he needed to wrap his arms around her.

"Dea, something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." For a brief moment she considered telling him about the craving that had been haunted her waking *and* sleeping hours the past months. About the desire that was now stronger than it ever had been. The want, and perhaps even the need, to create a steady relationship, to have someone waiting for her every day and every night for the rest of life.

That someone being Will-The Thrill-Riker nonetheless.

She didn't tell him however and instead told him,

"I'll be fine Will. I'm just having some trouble sleeping, that's all." But Will knew her well enough to know that was *not* all, he also knew that right now there was no point asking further. Thus instead he guided her back into her bedroom and motioned her to lay down. Quickly he tucked her in and tenderly kissed her goodnight. But when he straightened his back and looked in those soulful, dark eyes he was shocked by the vulnerability in them.

"Please, stay with me tonight?" Her small and quiet voice was just loud enough for him to hear. Her request warmed, worried and surprised him all at once and also made it impossible for him to say no.

"Sure, let me get my stuff." Troi didn't move or acknowledge his response in any way, but her gratitude practically beamed off her face. She felt guilty for asking him to give up his private time, but right now she needed the solace of having him nearby.

While Will was gone she allowed herself to think about 'them' for a while. But her exhaustion took away the thrill she felt over finally spending the night with her Imzadi again. Be it in a totally non-romantic way.

Just before Will returned she forced her mind off him and sweetly smiled as he peeked around the corner of her bedroom door before he walked into the bathroom to change.

Clad in shorts and a blue T-shirt Will re-entered her bedroom. Although usually he slept in nothing more than his briefs, he'd opted to wear something a little more 'decent' tonight. 

More for his sake than hers.

Deanna moved over to one side of the bed and Will crawled in next to her. The Betazoid laid her head on his broad chest and placed both her hands near her face. Will drew up the sheets over their bodies and made himself comfortable.

"Thank you Will." His throat tightened at the sheer gratitude in her voice.

"Hey, that's what best friend's are for don't you agree?" He could shoot himself for saying that!

"Yes, I suppose." He'd almost swear he heard disappointment in her voice but shove it off as wishful thinking.

To help Deanna fall asleep he focused on feelings of peace, content and tranquility and within a couple of minutes the empath had drifted off to a deep, much needed sleep. 

Only then did Riker allow himself to think about the woman in his arms in a more romantic and permanent way. Right now, with Deanna in his arms, did he feel truly and wholly content and he would've given anything to be with her like this every night. The past months he'd been thinking more and more about them as a couple, a married couple nonetheless. 

And as he looked down at her gorgeous, seemingly ageless features, he only knew how badly he wanted to share his life with her; every moment of every day. And he hoped by all the Gods ever worshipped that he'd one day have the courage to overstep the line they'd set for themselves.

Luckily for both that day was just a breath away.

**The end…or rather, the beginning.******


	2. Afterwards rating R

**~Afterwards~**

Sequel to _'Previously'_

Author:                         D. Destiny

Rating:             I cannot believe I actually wrote this! And for the record, I *wrote* it, I did not *read* it.                   *Whispers* NC-17 *whispers*. I think...it might fall under R

Setting:            Pre-Briar Patch

Author's Note:   Do read _'Previously'_ first...and Gloria; no more whining! ;)

Dedicated to:    Gloria and Carol; I guess pushing does help at times ;)

                        "_Now do we get the next scene...when they wake up??? *G*" – Carol.___

**~Afterwards~**

When Will Riker awoke that faithful morning he found himself in a spoon-position with the gorgeous Betazoid Ship's Counselor who had been dominating his dreams for the past month. Thinking this was yet another dream Will held his breath hoping wholeheartedly that he'd never have to wake up.

He drew a deep breath, certain that the dark-haired beauty would disappear as he did so. To his elation she didn't and when he closed is eyes tightly and opened them seconds later she was still there.

Still not convinced he wasn't dreaming Will tempted fate by leaning over his companion and softly kissing her cheek. Deanna stirred and pressed herself closer against him, but didn't wake. 

When he realized he wasn't dreaming and that it really was Deanna Troi, his Imzadi lying in his arms his first thought was to jump out the bed. Fortunately his body did not agree and instead he found himself slipping one arm over Troi's perfect body.

With his hand resting on her flat belly and his chin on the top of her tousled hair he quietly listened to her slow but strong heartbeat, savoring every second.

After several *long* moments he decided to get up and prepare some breakfast. Gently he pulled away from her, careful not to wake her. He restrained himself from turning around and looking down at Deanna, knowing full well that if he did so he'd never get out her bedroom.

While preparing breakfast his thoughts drifted back to the night before. He was still concerned, but quite sure that she'd had a good night's rest and hoped she'd feel better when she woke up.

Getting a little hot by the tropical temperature in her quarters and the extra heat of his cooking Will took off his shirt. Whistling quietly he prepared baked eggs for himself and toast with Betazoid Yihay-salad for Deanna.

When he checked to see if Deanna was awake, he found her still fast asleep so Riker decided to eat his eggs before they got cold and put hers into the food container to save it for later. 

Done with his breakfast he returned to the bedroom. Awed by the sleeping beauty at the bed he could do nothing but stare.

Deanna had turned on her back; her head was turned to one side, silk dark curls fanned out behind her, one hand resting on her stomach, the other on her pillow above her head. The slight smile on her lips took some of Riker's concern away and to him she had never been more beautiful than she was at that particular moment.

His eyes trailed down the slender column of her neck, her collarbones and eventually came to rest  where the beginning of her cleavage was visible. 'What I wouldn't give to be with her again' he mused.

Riker sat down on a chair across Troi's bed and stayed there for nearly an hour, his mind remembering the past, cherishing the present and imagining the future. No longer was his career more important than his feelings for Deanna and no longer did he question those feelings...but what about Deanna's?

Did she still *love* him like she once had? Did she want to be with him? And if yes, how and when? Dozens of questions, uncertainties and 'what if's' spun around in Will's head. Suddenly, totally out of the blue his love for her boiled up and threatened to explode, in an insane moment he felt like screaming 'I love you!' on the top of his lungs.

His breath caught when the Betazoid on the bed stirred slightly and ensconced herself into the sheets but then she once again settled into a motionless slumber.

Will was more than grateful that he could watch her for a while longer. To him there wasn't a better way to spend his remaining ten off-duty hours. 'Except maybe for one' he though to himself smugly.

His mind drifted back to the faithful night in the Jalara jungle. The incredible joining of their bodies, minds and souls was one he could still remember in every detail. He wondered if her reactions to his teasing would still be the same. How much would her body and experience have changed since they parted? If only he could find out.

With his thoughts becoming more and more erotic Will didn't realize that Deanna was picking them up unconsciously. Her mind was totally attuned with his, certainly at such close proximity. 

_In her dream she found herself inches away from two -very- blue and desire laden eyes. Seconds later the eyes came closer and closer as a shiver of anticipation ran along her spine. Out of nowhere soft lips gently brushed against her, exploring and seizing her reaction._

_On a sigh she parted her lips, inviting the man across her to continue. When their tongues collided together a jolt of energy rushed through her body. Before she could do as little as blink her eyes he laid her on the soft grass and roamed his hands over body, his mouth devouring hers with a powerful need. _

_Deanna slid her hands under his shirt and scratched her nails through the soft hair on his chest. No words were spoken when he pulled her clothes away and studied her naked body in awe._

_In turn she ripped her shirt of his chest and flipped him onto his back. Straddling his waist she bent down and teased his lips with her tongue before trailing a path down to his broad chest. Having reached her goal she teased his nipple with her teeth, tongue and lips. She heard Riker's quiet sounds of encouragement and slid further down his muscular body. It wasn't long before his hips bucked off the ground and his hands grasped silk locks of curls to guide her movements._

From his position across the bed Riker became aware of the movements of the sleeping empath. Her breathing had quickened and soft sighs and gasps left her throat from time to time. The sheets had slid down her body several inches from the slight writhing movements Troi was making.

If it wasn't for the utter look of content and peace on her face Will might have woken her up thinking she was having a nightmare. Instead he remained watching her, his curiosity about what she was dreaming written all over his face.

_Deanna Troi was lying on her back once again. Never in her life had she felt such passion or desire. Yet Riker refused to give her what she desired most at that moment and continued his ministrations, teasing and pleasuring her sensitive body to no end. With her hands tangled in his hair she pulled his face to hers, reclaiming his mouth with such energy and need that she couldn't tell where one kiss ended and the next began._

_Feeling his firm need pressing again her belly Deanna began rocking her hips with tiny movements. She felt his smile against her lips as he moved one of his hands down her body until it reached the intimate junction between her legs. Her cry of passion he devoured with another kiss._

By now Riker had realized that Deanna's dream was rather erotic and although he told himself to stand up and walk away he kept staring at her in fascination, wondering if he was with her in her dream. Hoping with every fiber of his being it was him who caused her these sensations--even if it was only in a dream. His rationale kept warning him of possible outcomes, urging him to flee before it was too late. But he had already fallen under the spell of the sleeping beauty on the bed.

_Certain she would explode if they didn't join soon Deanna wrapped her legs around Riker's waist, begging for her release._

_~Imzadi please!~ She sensed his grin rather than saw It for she could no longer stand the passion in his sapphire blue eyes and therefore had closed her own. A harsh gasp slipped from her throat as he thrust inside her. _

_Together they moved on an ancient, sacred rhythm. There bodies joined as one. _

_With a final thrust Will shook not only her body, but her soul as well._

Deanna shot upright in bed. Startling Will to the point he jumped out his chair and leaped towards her.

"Deanna, what's wrong?!" Heavily panting she dumbly stared at him, totally at loss as to why he was with her. She couldn't hide her embarrassment about having such an erotic dream *about* him right in front of his nose and felt her cheeks becoming a bright shade of red.

For a second Riker considered telling her she shouldn't be ashamed but he immediately thought the better of it and instead tenderly kissed her forehead and pushed back.

"Shh...Go back to sleep Dea; it'll be a long day and you need all the rest you can get." Her protest died in her throat as she felt just how tired she still was. She managed a small 'thank you' before she felt her eyelids close again. Her last conscious thought was how could she get any rest when having dreams like that?

Will smiled as he saw how quickly she had drifted back a sleep and softly kissed her before tearing his eyes away and leaving her bedroom.

~*+*~

When Deanna awoke some six hours later she found a padd on the pillow next to her. Still a bit drowsy from the sleep she picked it up and read the message.

'Dear Deanna,

I had to take care of a couple of things before we enter the Briar Patch so I won't be there when you wake up. There's some toast with Yihay-salad in the Food container.

Your Bridge duty starts at 1800 and the Capt wants you to download every relevant Starfleet file about the Briar Patch before 2300; we're expected to enter the Patch then.

I'll see you on the Bridge.

Will.'

Troi couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness and happily humming she crawled out her bed and started to prepare herself for duty. The chrono told her she was due for Bridge duty in one hour and forty-five min. 

Less than two hours before she'd see Will again...'and who knows what'll happen then'.

**The End...**

For the sequel watch_Star Trek IX: Insurrection_


End file.
